


The Light Owl

by Erin_The_Asstro_Enby



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anarchy, Angst, Beta designs, Betas Everywhere, Camila is dead though im so sorry, Curse warning, Edric and Gus have the ultimate bromance, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Im not kidding it gets angsty, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Owl Au, Lots of fights, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Luz also goes by she/they pronouns, M/M, No smut cause ew, Slight Alcohol Use/Abuse, The boiling Isles really is in ruins, Theyre all 20 years old except Gus cause small boy, alternative universe, beta amity, beta luz, beta willow - Freeform, i feel no remorse thatthe Blight Parents and Belos are dead hahaha, im projecting on Luz im not sorry, mega angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_The_Asstro_Enby/pseuds/Erin_The_Asstro_Enby
Summary: Belos is dead and the Emperor's Coven is scattered to the wind. With this Luz returns to the human world only to come back to her home away from home in ruins and anarchy. With the fall of Belos everything was sent into chaos and Luz is blamed for the ruins of the Boiling Isles, she even blames herself. When she finds out that there is a mysterious coven dedicated to her that is one of the sources of this anarchy she has a choice to either join them and strike back or be a boring hated person living in a near foreign place.. I think the choice is obvious
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Kudos: 25





	The Light Owl

**1**

**What Happened..?**

All Amity could remember from that damned day was pain. The pain of physical pain due to the grueling battle she and her friends and family had just fought which ended in the defeat of the tyrannical Belos. Then there was the emotional pain, the pain of losing the love of her life.

The others had already said their goodbyes to their eccentric and lovable friend, the only ones that were left were her and Miss Owl Lady. The human was standing in front of the two nervously fidgeting, opening and closing her mouth, not able to form thoughts into words.

So Eda decided to take initiative, “Hey kid...I’m not one for errr...emotions..but I-I care about you, and I’m gonna miss you.” Luz’s mentor spoke softly and tenderly. Amity can’t recall Eda looking so fragile..so vulnerable before, she’s not sure she’s ever seen Eda vulnerable before.

Luz tackled Eda in a hug quietly sobbing, “I’m gonna miss you ..I love you too.” They responded through sniffling and choked sobs. The two stayed there in a hug for a little longer, Eda giving her favorite mentor some motherly advice...well it leaned more to petty thievery then motherly advice but that was Eda for you. The two parted and while Luz turned and walked over to Amity, the witch out of the corner of her eye caught Eda quickly wiping tears from her eyes.

“Hey..” Luz said, voice sweet and soft as ever, it sent a painful pang in Amity’s chest. Titan she was going to miss that voice…

“Hey.” Amity responded before collapsing into Luz’s arms to which the human held onto the shorter witch. After a few moments of holding each other the tears flooded out, they slowly collapsed to the floor quiet cries filling the large room. It was probably only a few minutes that they sat there holding each other but to Amity it was an eternity she never wanted to end.

Luz pulled themselves out of the hug and Amity followed suit. The human cupped Amity’s face in her hands which left the witch cherry red but she allowed herself to lean into the soft touch of her crush’s hands.

“Hey, I’m coming back for you..I’m not going to leave you alone,” Luz said, staring intensely in Amity’s amber eyes.

“Y-you promise? You promise you’re gonna come back?” Amity said struggling to get words out, but wether it was from the sorrow or the gay panic was left to be determined.

“I promise…” The human said before pausing for a moment like they were pondering something, that's when they leaned planting a soft kiss on Amity’s forehead. Amity felt sparks ignite in her chest and the spot where her crush and kissed her forehead tingled and she felt so light headed from the affection. But the moment Luz pulled back Amity was left wanting more, why couldn’t they just stay?..

The two got up from the floor and hugged one last time then Luz pulled away and picked up her bags and faced the open portal in front of her. They turned to face her motherly mentor and best friend/crush one last time and gave a large sunny smile.

“Hey promise me you'll keep the Boiling Isles safe so that when I come back we can have fun!!” They said light heartedly then turned away and in an instant they were gone. Amity started to sob and she fell into the Owl Lady’s arms. The two stayed there in near silence for a while, taking solace in each other.

Belos was gone, as was the Emperor’s Coven, and so was Luz. The bright cheery human that led all of them to victory and it left Eda and Amity both lost on what to do. After about 30 minutes of them together they turned to stare at the portal and contemplated what now?

“So what now Miss Owl Lady?” Amity asked quietly. After a moment of silence passed the young witch wasn’t sure she said it loud enough but to her shock Eda responded.

“I honestly don’t know kid...since ol’ Belos bit the dirt we could start but establishing a-” Eda stopped mid sentence and turned to look at the empty room, ears perked. “Hey do you hear that noise??”

Amity and the older witch stayed in complete silence so Amity could hear what Eda did. That’s when the soft sound of sizzling and crackling could be heard from no distinct location. Amity looked around and a small scent entered her senses. “Yeah I do, I also smell..” The young witchling took in another smell of the air, the same scent still being there, “Smoke..?”

Eda seemed to smell it too, they both scanned the room for a while but nothing seemed to be there. It was a confusing situation and they didn’t understand what was happening and where the sounds and smells were coming from as they grew progressively louder and stronger in smell and hearing. After a few very tense minutes Eda seemed to deem it okay so Amity turned to face the portal letting herself ease her nerves...what a terrible mistake that was.

“Wait a minute..SHIT KID GET DOWN-!!” Eda said but her words barely reached Amity before an explosion sounded out and through her backwards. She slammed against a nearby wall causing pain to spiral all throughout her body, especially her head.

Amity tried to get up but black dots and blotches filled her vision threatening to make her pass out as she looked around the room, now engulfed in hot purple flames. The portal seemed to have been the target of the explosion but it was gone, Luz was gone. Amity reached out her hand towards the portal, towards Eda, towards Luz, but her efforts were fruitless as she passed out and sunk into oblivion…

**6 years later**

**(It’s mainly gonna be Luz’s P.O.V from here on out)**

Luz stood out in the dreary morning rain as their uncle droned on but some story about her mom. They just stood staring at the coffin in front of her tears spilling out from her eyes. She couldn’t believe this could’ve happened.

The empty house of the Noceda’s never felt more empty, their room never felt so dull and bare. Nonetheless Luz collapsed into her bed Not long ago Luz’s mother, Camila Noceda, had passed away due to health related issues. The human couldn’t believe when they got the call from her mother that she only had a few weeks left to live. Their mother was always good at staying strong for Luz, always putting them first so they could do good in life. Now there was no one there to give that push and Luz didn’t know what to do.

Of course Luz was twenty years old and very capable of making their own decisions but Luz would always need the extra push to help her get on the right track and Camila was that push. Of course there were other people in their life that would get them that push.

Memories of the Boiling Isles and of her friends filled her head and it hurt, she wanted to see them again cause why else did she have a reason to stay here. She missed everyone dearly and she had made a promise to them a long time ago that she would come back as well.

They pondered what to do..last time they tried to use the portal when she was sixteen nothing happened, no portal, nein, nada. Who knows maybe the portal was open now??? Her hands started to twitch and legs start to bounce in anticipation.

“Why the hell not, it doesn’t hurt to check it out…” they muttered. Luz sat up from her bed and started to gather clothes and items into the suitcase just in case it did work, NOT THAT SHE WAS GETTING HER HOPES UP OR ANYTHING SHuT uP- (She was totally getting her hopes up)

Luz did one last check before her eyes settled on a picture of her and her mother. She smiled fondly and gently grabbed the photo and put it in her bag with other belongings. She then zipped up her bag and left the house giving it one last cold stare before moving on from her old life.

They made a couple of turns into the forest still remembering the path like it was yesterday, they felt fourteen again and soon they started smiling that usual sunny smile and skipping her way to the old ramshackle house. When they arrived they took in the surrounding area..it was the same eerie house and forest as usual.

They took in a deep breath and shakily took the doorknob into their hands, please work, please work, please work… they pleaded silently. They had a grip tight on the doorknob and their mind started to fill with doubts and fears. They started holes into the door and almost could’ve sworn she could feel the doorknob heating up. When the doorknob became too hot to hold, in reflex they threw the door open and was engulfed in bright light.

Luz’s eyesight was blotchy and they couldn’t see or smell anything for a couple moments while falling through the portal but when they came up on the other side not so gracefully falling on their ass. They took a moment to regain their senses but when they did they craved senselessness again.

The air of the Boiling Isles was heavy with the smell of smog and smoke, to the point where it could give you a severe headache if you breathed it in too much. Not only that but the once bright colors of the Demon Realm were visibly duller now and the sound of small explosions and fire could be heard way ahead towards Bonesborrow…

“What the hell happened here..?” Luz said out loud not expecting an answer but made a very high pitched squeak when one was given

“Luz the Human...a lot has happened here since your disappearance.” A strange yet familiar voice called out. Luz turned to see the Bat Queen and all of her palasmin subjects standing around her.

“Queenyyyy!! It's so good to see you again!!” Luz Shouted in glee running up to her, seemingly not noticing or avoiding the grave tone in the Bat Queens voice.

“It is good to see you too my child but do not speak so loudly they might hear you..” The large palasmin responded to the human, fear laced in her tone

“They?? Who’s they??” Luz asked, but the Bat Queen just shook her head.

“Much has happened, but come, come, it is late and you must be tired.” Queeny said waddling off to her nest and Luz followed make herself at home on a semi-uncomfortable rock and within moments was snoring loudly, not even slightly aware of what was to come.


End file.
